


I’m Back

by Blesivxdraco



Category: Alex Guzman, blesiv, blesivfam
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 14,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blesivxdraco/pseuds/Blesivxdraco
Summary: Alex Guzman, why would you, how could you, did you even love me, did you fight for me no you didn't because you just wanted Me broken numb over you. Well it worked and I'm coming back I I'm gonna make you Want me more than ever see I'm obsessed with you or I was until you broke my heart Alex I can back to figure out do you still love me cuz I fucking doCharactersBella- you 16Alex- 16Gio-16Desi-15Carlos-16Diego-15
Relationships: Alex Guzman x reader





	1. 1

I'm back ~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter one   
Journal entry -  
Alex fucking Guzman   
Yea I'm madly in love with you but why did you do it explain to me I miss the touch of your hands I miss the way you pick me up and hold me up with you hands on my ass ha you I even miss the way you talk the way you smell you make me so comfortable but yet so vulnerable I haven't cried for months over you I would say I'm proud but I want to cry it releases some type of pain and that's what I have PAIN   
End of entry   
P=present   
(P)  
It's been a year since I've left but I can't stop thinking about him my thoughts get interrupted by my mom knocking on my door I quickly shove my journal under my sheets "come in"  
I said emgered my mom she looked worried she knows about what happened she is the one that found me like that "I have news" she said   
Bella: good or bad   
M=mom  
M: well we're moving   
Bella:where?  
I had a worried face on my face hoping she wouldn't say it "back to Reno there's been a opening for a new restaurant " she said it back to the place I wanted to leave a year ago my mom knew me to well   
M: what wrong bells  
Bella: nothing I'm happy for you   
I couldn't let my mom abandon her dreams for my feelings see my mom owns a restaurant , it's a family business really it's a Italian restaurant and she has three one here in Florida, Minnesota, and now Reno   
We moved last minute back here to Florida because I needed out from that town   
Bella: when do we leave   
M: tomorrow   
I nod as she leaves the room   
I sigh in despair   
I would have to see him again   
Alex Guzman   
TBC


	2. 2

I'm back ~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2  
Journal entry   
I was scared but I knew I was gonna see him again but not now I was getting over him who am I kidding I never did and I never will. Will he even remember me or even recognize me I've busted grown matured I've grown curves a ass and now d cups   
And even my face looks different I've glowed up maybe I can use this to my advantage try to figure out why Alex did what he did   
I will make him fall for me and then just break it off just like he did me   
End of entry   
(9:36 am)  
I woke up to my mom shaking me to where I almost fell of the bed " lets go baby the truck will be here in a hour " she says   
Bella: fine   
I manage to say with no excitement to move back there at all   
M: they will come in and get your stuff shower and get ready   
Bella: alright   
She leaves the room   
I sit on the side of my bed and stare at the outfit I picked out for when we left since everything else is packed I showered and washed my hair I got dressed in a comfortable outfit 

I made sure it was something the showed off my boobs ya know if I saw him   
I heard my mom calling me downstairs   
I let my hair down after I flat ironed it and I brushed it   
I packed my stuff up and made sure I had my journal in a bag with me and my phone AirPods and charger it was a LONG drive 24 hours more exact I was excited and scared seeing him his perfect hair and his plump lips all I ever wanted was him and he claimed all he wanted was me but he lied   
But I missed him like hell  
Stop! Bella you show him what he missed   
The truck was here I headed to the car and the truck loaded we stopped for snacks and drinks and we started   
1 day and 41 minutes later   
We were back in Reno Nevada   
TBC


	3. 3

I'm back ~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3   
We here the house was large 7 rooms it looks like it was better than the other one here   
I actually liked it   
For one moment I wasn't thinking of Alex   
M: how bout you go unpack you room and I go shopping for groceries and a few things   
Bella: alright   
I said with a excited voice   
It was the most excited I've felt in a year since the breakup   
The moving people unpack everything and moved it into the house and some in the garage they left and then my mom behind them   
I took all my boxes upstairs to my room I firts put up my led lights I loved switching the lights like it was a party   
( flashback)   
Alex: will you chill already   
Alex chuckled   
Bella: what it's my things there pretty   
Alex: like you   
I stand on the bed as Alex is waiting for me to fall   
Bella: I'm not gonna fall   
Alex: mhm you said that last time   
I started to loose my balance   
Alex catches me in his arms   
And kisses me   
Alex: I will always be here to catch you   
( end of flashback )  
(P)  
But you weren't Alex you weren't always there to catch me   
I take a sigh as I put up the final strip of lights   
After a hour my mom wasn't back yet but I finished my room 

I put up my album posted and pictures and some even with Alex and I managed to put my desk together   
Couple minutes later I hear the garage open "mom" i said   
I ran downstairs to see what she got because I was starving   
M: well aren't you eager   
Bella: I-I'm really hungry   
M: here have these while I unpack the rest she throws me my favorite salt and vinegar lays chips with a chocolate chip cookie and she threw me a water bottle   
It was my favorite snack I got it everyday at lunch I never ate the schools food   
Alex and I shared them while sitting under the bleachers at lunch and sometimes we skipped class there   
My thoughts were interrupted by my mom   
M: you ok   
Bella: yea yea thank you   
M: I was hoping it would cheer you up about moving back here   
Bella: it's working   
I said while shoving a chip in my mouth   
I go up to my room and lay on my bed and chose a outfit for tomorrow since I start school tomorrow again   
TBC   
~~~~~~~~


	4. 4

I'm back ~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 4   
(7:56 am)  
I woke up to my Phone alarm going off I quickly turned it off the sound annoyed me   
I heard my mom coming upstairs   
M: good morning don't be late and your care got here last night so you can drive it   
Bella:mhm ok thanks   
I get up and take a shower I love how the cold water hits my face I remember how Alex and I took showers together he would wrap his hands around my waist and he puts my hair to the side and softly kiss my neck "you like this princess" he would say and I will follow it back with "mhm" and a soft moan   
I quickly snapped out of my daze and finished my shower and quickly got dressed i   
Wore his favorite color red   
I wore it the day he asked me out he is attracted to red 

I made sure it would draw eyes because I was ready. Ready to see Alex   
I grabbed my backpack and phone and keys and left after I said goodbye to my mom  
I arrived at the school it hasn't changed I got out the car and started walking towards the doors   
I dropped my phone and bumped into someone it was Desi my ex bestfriend she never checked on me after Alex and I broke up not once didn't even wonder what happened   
Desi:oh hey I'm sorry   
Bella: it's no big deal   
Desi: do I know you   
Bella: uh no I'm new   
I quickly picked my phone up and started walking off   
Desi: oh ok   
I heard her say as I was walking off   
I make it to the office and see the lady she looks like she is ready to quit   
I walk up to her and tell her my name and she Hands me my schedule and I have first period social studies so I head over to that class I walk in and the teacher greets me   
T: hello you must be b-  
Bella: I rather not have anyone know my name   
T: oh ok well everyone this is our new student uh today we are starting a project so you can sit down with Carlos group   
I looked over to where the teacher pointed   
And there he was   
Alex   
TBC   
~~~~~~


	5. 5

I'm back ~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 5  
It was him the guy who broke my heart ,was actually in the same room as me   
I walked over to the back while everyone was staring at me it wasn't like it used be kids would be yelling across the room and there in the corner is where Alex and I sat I sat between his legs and he held me   
(Flashback)  
Alex and I were in the Corner like I said   
Carlos: so bro you going to Coachella   
Alex: only if you wanna go mamas   
Alex looked at me   
Bella: duh   
Alex chuckled   
Gio: I already have all my outfits planned   
Alex:prepared much it not until next month   
Gio: all more reason to be prepared   
We all laugh  
Alex looked down at me and kissed my neck   
I loved the feeling of his soft lips   
(End of flashback)  
I sat down and Carlos looked at me   
Carlos: do I know you from somewhere   
Bella: uh no I've never met you   
Gio: anyway new girl what's your name   
Bella: I don't like my name you can give me a nickname or something   
Alex huffed and turned around   
Alex: what's up with your name   
Alex looked me dead in my eyes it was his my love my everything but the man that broke my heart   
Bella: I just don't like it   
Alex: oh   
Alex looked at me one last time then turned Around   
Gio: well ima call you new girl   
Bella: uh ok that's fine   
Gio: your hot you wanna come over after school   
Gio smirked at me   
Alex: your so gross Gio  
Gio: shut up Alex your the one still hung over-  
Alex: shut the fuck up  
Alex looked mad who was he still hung over was it me or did he find someone else   
Damn it alex Guzman   
You got to me again  
TBC


	6. 6

I'm back ~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 6  
Gio: come one Alex it's been a year get over it   
Alex: bro don't talk about her   
Gio: what does it hurt your feelings   
Gio says in a baby voice   
I looked over at Alex and saw him clench his jaw   
Carlos: bro just stop talking about her it isn't a big deal   
Alex:are you kidding It- nvm   
Alex turns back around in his seat   
Then Carlos turned to me  
Carlos: sorry about that new girl   
I fake smile   
Gio: can we just get started in this project  
They were talking about me weren't they but why was Alex so bothered by it he broke up with me   
Lunch   
I grabbed salt and vinegar chips and a cookie and a water bottle I looked around the cafeteria to where to sit till I heard Gio  
Gio: hey new girl over here   
I walk over to them   
Bella: uh you sure   
Gio: yea what do you have someone else to sit with   
I lightly chuckle and sit down   
Carlos was on my left Gio on my right Diego across from me and Alex right in front of me   
I set my food down and Alex looked up from his phone at my food he stared at it Intensely omg did he remember it knows it me omg I'm so stupid damn it  
He looked up at me and looked at me with a questionable look   
I quickly looked away as if I didn't see him   
He looked back down at his phone   
Gio: so new girl   
Bella: mm?  
Gio: where you from   
Bella: well I just moved from Florida   
Gio: damn did you drive here  
Bella: mhm   
Gio: that takes like a day   
Bella: yea it was pretty boring   
Carlos: so Coachella who's going this year   
(Flashback)  
Alex and I had planned out the Whole thing for Coachella we had matching outfits for each day we were ready   
But that was the day he broke up with me the night we were supposed to leave for Coachella   
So I never got to go   
Alex: I'm sorry Bella it's over goodbye   
He walked off as I stood there with tears In my eyes   
(End of flashback)  
My thought got interrupted by Gio calling me   
Gio: new girl hey you ok   
Bella: huh oh yea I'm fine   
Gio: you going to Coachella   
Bella: I missed last year I really wanted to go but something came up   
Gio: yea I get it like Alex he didn't go last year because he broke up with his girlfriend   
Alex: can you not   
Alex looked up at Gio  
I saw the anger in Alex's eye  
Was he so bothered by someone even bringing me up the only flaw Alex had was his temper   
I looked at Alex with a question in my eyes   
What's the problem Alex ?  
TBC


	7. 7

I'm back ~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 7  
Alex was still staring down Gio   
Bella: who's this girl   
Alex: no one she nobody   
Wow Alex so im a nobody I'm not surprised  
Alex went back to his phone and Gio laughed   
Carlos: well new girl you coming or no   
Bella:uh I will think about it   
After lunch I didn't feel like going to u went to me and Alex's old spot under the bleachers   
I go under and still see the chairs Alex And I snuck under here  
I ran my finger across them  
(Flashback)  
Alex: so Coachella you excited  
Alex said as he ate some of the cookie   
Bella: yea it's with you   
Alex smiles and I sit on his lap and kiss his neck   
Alex: I love you   
I pull away from his neck  
Bella: you what   
Alex looks down   
Alex: I'm sorry   
I lift his face up   
Bella: I love you too  
Alex kisses me passionately   
(End of flashback)  
Alex kissed me like no other so passionate I thought he actually loved me   
But he di-  
My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone behind me   
I turned around   
It was Alex   
Alex:uh hey   
Bella: hey   
Alex: how do you know about this spot   
Bella: uh I was looking for somewhere to skip and I found it I guess   
That was a horrible excuse Bella   
Alex: oh ok   
Bella: I can go   
Alex: no no it's fine I can share this I have before   
Bella: oh with you   
Alex: uh my ex   
Alex sat down and looked the sky   
I sat next to him   
Bella: what with your ex you are so bothered when they bring her up   
Alex: she is my soft spot   
Aww Bella stay focused   
Bella: you loved her  
Alex: with all my heart  
Bella: what happened to her   
Alex: she moved away because of me I scared her off she hates me now even tho I didn't want to break up with it I had to to protect her   
What he still loves me this changed everything   
Bella: well are you over her  
I moved closer to him   
Alex: I don't think I ever will me   
Bella: what's her name   
I put my hand on his thigh   
He looked down and back up at me   
I did that when he felt sad it followed with me sitting in his lap and kissing neck   
Alex: Bella   
I sit on Alex lap   
And he put his hands on my ass holding me up   
Alex: w-what are you doing   
Bella: shh   
I go down to his neck kissing him I know where is soft spot is I moved there and you won't believe what he said   
Alex: *moans* Bella   
TBC   
~~~~~~~


	8. 8

I'm back ~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 8  
He remembers me   
I pull away   
Bella: what   
Alex: oh I'm sorry   
He doesn't it   
Bella: ima go   
I get off his lap and go to class as I was walking down the hallway I heard him running after me I went into the bathroom to hide from him   
I hear his footsteps   
Bella: really   
Alex: come out ...please   
I slowly open the stall  
He was looking down and then slowly looked up at me   
Alex: it's is you   
Alex gets closer to me I come out the stall   
Alex touches my face details my face with his hands traces my lips with his thumb   
Alex: baby?  
I've missed that   
Bella: mm?  
Alex:w-why pretend you were someone else   
Alex put his hand on my face while I held his arm   
Bella: I wanted you to want me and then I was gonna do you how you did me   
Alex: I'm sorry   
I take his hand off my face and I try to walk out the bathroom but Alex run infront of me   
Alex: baby please I'm sorry you don't understand   
Bella: yea I don't alex you broke up with me for no reason and Alex you don't understand the pain I went through that night my mom had to find me home alone throwing up and crying in the bathroom floor Alex you weren't there when I was alone at a new school you weren't there when we planned for Coachella did you go what with some other girl what Alex   
At this point I had tears streaming down my face   
Alex:it's not like that I promise   
Bella: Alex I loved you idk if it's because I'm obsessed with the idea of love it is it you Alex you , you make me crazy , crazy enough to do this shit Alex but you messed that up you broke up with me out of nowhere you said you loved me where you lying what happened Alex   
I couldn't even see clearly with all the tears I'm my eyes   
Alex grabbed me and hugged me   
I cried in his shoulder  
Alex: it's ok   
He kissed my forehead   
Alex: listen I love you like I said outside your my soft spot my everything my world baby I would do anything for you kill for you but ppl always get in the way when it comes to us I hated myself everyday I ran you out of town caused you pain and I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me but I wanna tell you the reason why I broke up with you   
I look up at him   
Alex: my house after school I will tell you and I want to show you something   
I nodded   
Alex: I love you   
I looked at him with a question in my eyes again   
Do I believe that or not Alex?


	9. 9

I'm back ~~~~~~~  
Chapter 9  
I went back to class as well as Alex I told him not to tell anyone it's me he promised to   
I went to class and Gio was in that class   
Gio: hey new girl over here   
I roll my eyes   
I go sit next to Gio   
Gio: so Carlos Diego Alex snd I are hanging out at my house after school you should come   
Alex was lying he didn't want to talk   
Bella: well uh ok   
Gio: great I will pick you up   
Bella: uh ok   
I give Him my address   
After school  
I walk to my car and drive home I plop on the couch and get a water bottle till I hear the doorbell   
It was Gio   
I open the door and he yanks me out   
I close the door and lock it   
Gio: lets go  
Bella: oh ok   
I get in his car and he drives us to his house   
He parks the car in his driveway   
Gio: ok I lied   
Bella: what   
Gio:Carlo Diego and Alex aren't here I wanted you all to myself   
Bella: omg you dipshit   
I get out the car and Gio runs to the other side and pins me against the car while having his hands on top of the car   
Bella: uh Gio I don't-  
Gio: don't talk   
I pushed Gio off me   
Bella: what is wrong with you, perv your disgusting   
I walk off  
Gio: come one babe you know you want me   
I held up my middle finger as I walked away I walked to Alex's house because I didn't have my car I still knew where it was I get to it  
Bella: just how I remember it   
I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell   
Alex soon emerged   
Alex: I thought you blew me off   
Bella: no no Gio had tricked me to get me alone with him and tried to make a move on me   
Alex: wow he doesn't even know your well you and still tries to makes moves on you   
Bella: what do you mean   
Alex: come in   
Alex takes me to his room   
I took the first look at his room it was amazing  
Alex: this I what I wanted to show you   
The walls were filled with every picture we ever took together the walls were filled every which way there was no blank spot it was me everywhere with him   
He was obsessed with me like I was with him   
He is me


	10. 10

I'm back ~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 10  
Alex: as you can see I've haven't stopped thinking about you I wanted to show you this before we left for Coachella but I -  
Bella: yea   
Bella:Alex I don't k-know what to say  
Alex: let me explain then you can talk ok   
I nodded I sat down on his bed admiring the pictures of us   
Alex:so There is you your where the new girl   
(Flashback)  
Alex POV   
Gio: bro have you see the new girl   
Alex: nah why   
Gio: shes hot   
Alex: you think all girls are hot  
Gio: nah but this girl is gorgeous   
(P)  
Alex: and the you were walking down the hallway looking beautiful as ever   
I smiled   
(Flashback)   
Alex: damn bro   
Gio: back off she's mine  
Alex: stop claiming girls you have like 4 already   
Gio: you wanna make a bet   
Alex: about what  
Gio: I bet you can't bag the new girl in a month date her then break up with her if you do you get money and props for us   
Alex: idk bro i don-   
Gio: what are you chicken you can't get a girl Alex especially not one as hot as her  
Alex: can you stop calling her hot you sound like a perv And you think I can't I will so get your money ready   
(P)  
Bella: so y-you used me thats worst than what I thought   
Alex: what did you think   
Bella: you cheated or something but this is worst you didn't even have true feelings for me Alex you broke my heart even more   
Ofc he did I actually thought he actually had a good reason for one second I thought it wasn't so bad   
TBC  
~~~~~~~


	11. 11

I'm back ~~~~~~  
Chapter 11  
Alex: Bella wait I love you with all my heart I would never try to heart you   
Alex: you know that   
I turned around with tears in my eyes   
Alex: ok look   
Alex goes to one of the walls with pictures on it   
Alex:ima show you I care see this picture this was me and you went to the far uh this one is when me and you were picking out outfits for Coachella and this one is the day I asked you to junior Prom in front of the whole school   
Alex: see Bella im obsessed with you I've thought of you every minute of every day I've never stopped loving and the moment I talked to you that day I knew this bet isn't gonna happen because I already knew I wanted you u don't care about the money I was gonna spend it on you I don't care if ppl think I can't get girls because the only I want I have and it's you, you're my princess   
Bella: Alex   
Alex: if you don't wanna-  
I grabbed his face and started kissing him Alex ofc kisses back   
He pulls away real quick   
Alex: I've missed you   
I smirk and Alex starts kissing me again he picked me up holding my ass to support me he sits down on his bed and I'm on top of him   
Bella:Alex   
Alex: mm?  
Alex said while kissing my neck on my soft spot   
Bella: I love you   
Alex lifts up from my neck   
And smiles  
Bella: I wanna look at some more pictures   
Alex: ok   
I get off his lap and he stands up   
I look at the pictures  
Bella: so you had all of them printed out   
Alex: yea from my phone   
Bella: your the best   
Alex: only for you   
Alex hugs me by my waist   
Alex: I hope you know we're back together   
I laughs   
Bella: I hope YOU know that   
We both laugh  
Bella: you wanna see my new house   
Alex:mhm   
Bella: you have to drive because Gio basically kidnapped me   
Alex: oh yes remind me to kill him   
We got in Alex's car it was the exact same the smell of his cologne which was my favorite the Chick-fil-A cup that was always there and me and him   
I finally got Alex back   
TBC  
~~~~~~~~~~


	12. 12

I'm back ~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 12  
I told Alex where it was and we pulled into the driveway   
Alex: I like it better than your old one but your old one had all the memories   
Bella:like our first kiss   
Alex turned to me   
Alex: yea  
We go inside and I take Alex to my room   
My mom wasn't home from work it so it was just me and him   
I took him to my room   
Alex: still with the led lights   
Bella: ofc   
Alex:what's that box over there you haven't unpacked it   
Bella: uh it's-  
Alex opens the box and it was filled with every picture I took with Alex everything he gave me and more memories we had   
Alex: oh   
Bella: I didn't wanna throw it out yet but when I found out we were moving back here I kept it   
Alex: what do you wanna throw it away   
Bella: no ofc not I'm keeping it can you help me put it up   
Alex smiles and says "yea"  
I go downstairs to get some tape and I see Alex took everything out of the box and set it On my bed   
Alex lifts me up to so i can tape the picture on the wall likes his   
And we go over the whole wall and I put some on my mirror and put other stuff around the room   
Alex: so you gonna tell everyone else about you   
Bella: not yet it's only the first day of school   
Alex: well your right   
Bella: and this means you can't act like my bf in school or even act like you like me ok ?  
Alex: I can't do that   
Bella: Alex  
Alex: ok ok fine I will I'm not gonna tell anyone   
I sat on my bed and Alex was standing in front of me   
He bends down and kisses me   
Alex: ima go before your mom comes back   
Bella: alright I will figure out a way to tell her we back together again   
Alex: I'm sorry for everything   
I nodded   
Alex kissed me and I walked him out   
Alex: I love you   
Bella: I love you to   
I smile as I watch Alex drive off   
How was I gonna tell The whole school that Bella the one the was ran out of town because of a breakup   
TBC   
~~~~~~~


	13. 13

I'm back ~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 13  
The next morning I woke up to my mom yelling from downstairs   
Mom: BELLA LETS GOO I LEFT YOU 20 BUCKS ON THE COUNTER   
Bella: I'm up alright   
My mom walks in my room  
Mom: wow what happened to your room   
Bella: uh I uh just didn't want to lose these memories   
She sat on my bed   
Mom: if you want to get over him then you need to get rid of them   
Bella: mom I don't I will never get over Alex I'm in love with him   
Mom: no no you can't I've seen you at your worst because of him   
Bella: what if he meant well mom he never explained why he didn't It   
Mom: it doesn't matter at all if he loved you he would have fought for you   
Bella: can we not talk about this please   
She takes a big sigh and kisses my forehead and leaves out my room   
Mom:I love you   
I give her a faint smile   
I take a shower and get dressed  
I grab my backpack and keys and drive to school   
I make it to the entrance and I see Alex he smirks at me while we pass each other I go to first and Alex soon walks in after   
I sit in my seat next to Carlos   
Gio:new girl   
Bella:mm?  
Gio: you, me, Coachella   
I see Alex turn his head a little  
Bella: yea no  
Gio: come on you don't have a date or a boyfriend and let me make it up to you from last night   
Bella: Gio no   
He moves next to me   
Gio: come on babe you said you didn't get to go -  
Then Alex turned around and saved me   
Alex: hey can you help me with this problem   
Bella: oh yea  
I move up with Alex and Gio was mad   
Bella: thank you   
Alex: your mine   
Bella: I know   
Alex: I wanna punch him   
Bella: calm down you know we're going to Coachella together   
Carlos got here and I moved back to my seat Gio came on the other side to me   
Gio: so let's finish the convo we started   
Bella: I don't wanna go with you   
Gio: babe come on   
He puts his arm around   
Alex: she said no Gio stop being a perv   
Gio: Alex chill she knows she wants me   
I take his arms off of me   
I turned to Gio  
Bella: I don't want you your a perv and stop calling girls hot it's offensive and you can't be back just you can't get no girl because your a bitch   
Gio: you'll regret that   
Gio get in my face   
Till Alex gets in his   
Alex: you ain't gonna do shit   
Gio turned to Alex   
Gio: wanna bet   
Bella: ok you two need to calm down   
Alex: nah he gotten real Disrespectful  
Gio:why you care Guzman   
Alex: why you tryna get with her so much   
Gio whispered something to Alex   
Alex pov   
Gio whispered something to me   
Gio: we both know Bella and her have way to much in common   
EOP  
I saw Alex look worried   
He knows   
TBC   
~~~~~~~


	14. 14

I'm back ~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 14  
Alex pov still   
Alex: so?  
Gio: it's so weird how Bella left for a year and you've seen to forget about her when just yesterday you were going crazy if someone even brought her up but it's looks like you actually got her back   
Alex: I swear to-  
Gio: what we both know Bella is right here looking at both of us but which one does she want ?  
Alex: me Gio she never wanted you   
EOP   
Gio: we'll see about that   
Gio grabs my face and starts kissing me I try to pull him off but he was to strong until Alex punched Gio   
Gio and Alex started fighting   
Alex was on top of Gio punching him till his nose was bleeding   
Alex: don't you ever touch her again   
I pulled Alex off of him and the teacher had Gio   
I took Alex into the hallway   
Bella:Alex   
Alex:I'm sorry   
He said looking down   
Bella: Alex   
Alex stayed looking down   
Bella: Alex look at me   
I lifted his face up to mine   
Bella: thank you   
Alex: your not mad   
Bella: why would I be   
I kissed Alex   
Bella: lets get you cleaned up you look horrible   
Alex chuckled   
Alex:ok   
We go to the bathroom   
Alex sits on the counter   
Bella: didn't know you could throw punches like that   
I helps him clean up   
Bella: your hair is a mess   
I run my fingers threw his hair   
Alex: yea thanks   
I giggled   
Alex: you wanna skip after lunch  
Bella: I would never say no to that   
Lunch Alex and I snuck away from everyone else I grabbed salt and vinegar chips and a water and a cookie   
Alex and I went under the bleachers   
Alex: so you still have those outfits we picked for Coachella last year   
Bella:mhm   
Alex: we can where them to Coachella this year   
Bella: ok   
Bella: you know what   
Alex: what   
Bella: fuck it let's tell everyone   
Alex: what that tour you   
Bella: mhm the whole school my mom I don't care anymore   
Alex smiled  
Bella: and   
Alex: what   
I got in Alexs Lap   
I started kissing him and then I went down to his neck   
I whispered to his ear  
Bella: I wanna give you other things to   
I whispered in his ear   
Alex looked at me and smirked   
Alex: please do   
I smiled at Alex   
It's time alex and I get back to normal starting with no clothes   
TBC   
~~~~~~~~~


	15. 15

I'm back ~~~~~~~  
Chapter 15  
Alex: do you wanna ditch   
Bella: if you want all this then you better take me now   
Alex: you sure you can handle it   
Bella: I know your not the one talking   
Alex: your gonna regret that   
Bella: make me   
I stared in Alex's eyes   
*play song *  
Alex picks my up and puts me over shoulder   
He hits my ass   
I let out a soft Moan   
Alex: your gonna do more than that when I'm done with you   
Bella: please  
Alex smirks and we go to his house his mom wasn't there so it was just us   
Alex carries me to his room and he pins me against the wall kissing me rough which i liked   
He laid me on the bed and   
Put my hands over my head   
Alex: hands stay up   
I nodded and smirked   
He went down and took my pants off and my underwear and started eating me out   
God if felt so good   
I've missed Alex so much every part of him literally   
Alex pov   
Bella was my match my other half I looked up at her   
I loved the way I made her feel   
I was the only one that could give her this type of pleasure   
EOP  
It was so much better because Alex had me keeping my hands over my head it felt so good I couldn't grip anything it was Torture   
And that's the way I like it   
Bella: I-m about to cum Alex   
Alex: hold it   
I threw my head back   
Alex: do it  
I did as he said and came and Alex being the sexy guys he is he slurped that shit up  
Alex came back up to me and kissed me he took my hands and put them around his neck   
He went down to my neck and left hickeys   
He came back up to me   
And looked me in my eyes   
Alex: I'm gonna make your scream   
I smirked   
Bella: please   
Alex took his pants off and underwear and then put on condom   
Alex went in fast and deep   
He was right I was screaming his name he made me feel like no one else did psychically and Emotionally   
Bella: g-go *moans* faster   
Alex did as I said and went faster and faster our moans filled the room I'm pretty sure the neighbors heard us   
I was scratching his back as if I could grip it alex knew how my I loved being Tortured but only he could make me feel that way  
I told Alex I was about to Cum   
Alex: hold it   
As he went deeper and faster it was harder and harder to hold it i felt like I was about to explode until sat said "do it" Alex and I both came   
Alex pulled out and laid next to me   
Alex: I love you   
I turned my face to Alex   
Bella: I love you to  
I looked at my phone and school was out   
Bella: oh shit   
I rushed out of the bed and started putting my underwear and pants and   
Alex: what's wrong   
Bella:I'm supposed to be helping my mom at the restaurant today after school   
Alex: you need ride back to school for your car   
Bella: yes plz  
Alex: no problem   
Alex drove me back to school   
Alex: see you later   
Bella: mhm   
Alex leans over and kisses me and I get out and Alex watched me as I get in my car then her drove off   
Then all of a sudden my passenger door open and then closed someone got in I turned to see Gio   
TBC  
~~~~~~~~


	16. 16

I'm back   
Chapter 16  
I sighed and put my head on the wheel   
Bella: what do you want   
Gio: Bella   
I looked at Gio   
Bella: what   
Gio: I knew it was you well not at first but that day at lunch why would a new girl know everything about the school already get the same exact lunch as well you   
Bella:look I did it for Alex   
Gio: yea but would you do it for my love   
Bella: no Gio if you haven't got the idea from Alex yet I don't want you I will never want y-  
I felt like I was about to throw up I quickly opened the car door and ran to the trash can I soon felt hands around my waist moving up to my hair holding it back   
Gio: you ok  
I pushed Gio away from me  
Bella: I'm fine why do you care all you care about is getting in girls pants  
Gio: that's not all I care about   
Gio moves closer to me and puts my hair behind my ear   
I pushed him off   
Gio: you and Alex already fucked Damn it   
Bella: Omg ew   
Gio: I mean he got to you before I did   
Bella: you are disgusting and Alex always had me so just stay out of my life please for one you've caused enough trouble   
I got in the car and drove to my mom restaurant   
I walk in and my mom rushes me to the back   
Mom: I need you to do the cash register   
Bella: alright   
Mom: hey don't be mad I know it's a rough patch for you   
Bella: mom what   
I looked worried   
Mom: Alex ordered something   
Bella: oh  
I said while putting change into the Register  
Bella: it's fine mom- well actually mom I still love Alex mom you can't do anything about that and we're back together now and I'm happy mom so if you don't like it I don't care anymore mom because you don't understand his side of the story and mom if you were there to hear what he had to say you would have forgave him to but remind you I'm the one that skipped town and just forgot about everyone   
I was forming tears   
She grabbed me and hugged me   
Mom: I'm sorry i know you love him but I just don't like seeing you hurt   
Bella:mom I'm fine you know Alex doesn't want to hurt me   
Mom: if your happy I'm happy I love you   
Bella: I love you to mom   
She pulls back from the hug and kisses my cheek and goes to the back   
I started taking orders   
I was whistling and listening to music while I wait for their orders   
I was changing the song still Alex walked in   
He waved at me to get my attention   
I took out my headphones   
Alex: hey mamas   
Bella: hey   
I smiled   
Alex: so this is my moms favorite place and I've might have convinced her to order some for dinner so I can see you   
I giggled  
Bella:why you are so stupid   
Alex:weren't saying that earlier when we-  
Bella: chill my mom is just back there   
Alex: did you -  
Bella: yea I did   
Alex: how did it go   
Bella: well here she comes now   
My mom brings out Alex's order   
Mom:hello Alex it's good to see you   
Alex: it's good to see you to how have you've been   
Mom: I've been fine tell your mom I said hello   
Alex: will do   
Alex pays and I give him his change he was about to walk out till my mom said something   
Mom: I'm Alex would you and your mom like to come over for dinner tomorrow   
I widened my eyes   
Alex chuckled at my expression   
Alex: uh we would love to   
Mom: great tell your mom 7   
Alex: alright well I will see you tomorrow and Bella He kisses my cheek   
He then leaves  
Mom: really   
Bella: it's not my fault he doesn't want to actually kiss me because he's in front of you   
Mom: no I meant why you against it   
Bella: I'm not it's just I didn't expect that from you   
Mom: you said you want me to forgive him then let me   
Bella: mhm yea this is gonna be fun   
Next day   
I woke up having to throw up I ran to the bathroom and threw up I put my hair to the side   
I sat on the floor feeling sick to my stomach Nauseous and tired   
I thought about it for a second but I didn't think it was possible we used a condom but there always that 2% I think I'm that 2%  
TBC


	17. 17

I'm back ~~~~~~~  
Chapter 17  
I ate seafood last night oh it's that I shouldn't have I be forgetting my stomach can't take seafood   
Bella: *sigh*  
I go up and took a shower and got dressed

I put on my shoes and then grabbed my backpack and keys and left ( mom already left)  
I got to school and Alex was waiting for me in the parking lot   
Alex: hey princesa   
I blushed   
Alex: I still make you blush  
Bella: it's never stopped   
Alex smiles and him and I go into school and go to first   
Bella: I'm doing it   
Alex: you sure   
Nodded   
I sat down and Gio looked at me I rolled my eyes   
Carlos: new girl so-  
Bella: you don't have to call me that anymore   
Carlos: why not   
Bella: I'm Bella my name is Bella I'm Alex's Bella   
Carlos: wait deadass   
I nodded   
Diego: damn you glew up hard I mean look at them tits   
Alex elbowed Diego   
Carlos: so you heard everything we said about you we said it infront of you   
Bella: mhm   
Carlos: wait till Desi finds out   
Carlos hugs me   
Carlos: I've missed you   
Diego: Gio did you know   
Gio: nah I just found out like y'all  
I wonder why Gio didn't say anything   
I sighed in relief and Alex smiled at me  
After class Desi came up to me   
She hugged me   
Desi: why didn't you tel me you were well you   
Bella: it's complicated   
Desi: it's Alex isn't it   
Bella: how did -  
Desi: I know my bestfriend   
Bella: oh we're still bestfriends   
Desi: yes ofc look I'm sorry for not being there after the breakup I tried calling but I stopped after I heard you moved   
Bella: I had changed my number I wanted a new start hers my new one   
Desi: you wanna hangout after school   
Bella: yea I do need some new clothes you wanna go to the mall   
Desi: duh  
Desi and I laugh then we go to lunch   
Desi sat on my right Diego my left Gio diagonal and Alex right infront of me and Carlos next to him   
Desi and I were talking the whole time catching up and just talking while Alex and I shared the chips and cookie   
Alex POV   
I looked over at Bella she looked happy I was glad no one was mad well idk about Gio but Idc about him   
Carlos: so does this mean you and bells going to Coachella together   
Alex: yea   
Carlos: bruh I remember how much you talked about her while she was gone you cried   
Alex: ok ok chill bro   
Carlos laughs and so do I  
EOP  
After school I went to the mall with Desi we got a couple outfits and shoes and jewelry and more stuff   
I looked at the time and it was 6:45   
Bella: oh shit I gotta go I'm supposed to be ho for a dinner with Alex and his mom   
Desi: oh that's fine I will see you later   
Bella: yea ofc   
We Hug and I leave and drive home quickly   
Mom: where were you they will be here any moment   
Bella: mall with Desi   
I ran up stairs and changed 

I heard my mom calling my name to get the door   
Bella: one second   
I said while putting my shirt on   
I ran downstairs I fixed my hair before opening the door   
And there they were   
Bella: hi   
Alex's mom: hello Bella it's good to see you   
She hugs me   
Bella: my mom is in the kitchen   
She walks in and goes to my mom   
Alex steps in side he kisses me  
Alex: why you out of breath   
Bella: I was at the mall with Desi and time went by fast so I drove here quickly dumped all my bags upstairs when u ran up there and changed quickly and had to run down here so I just got here   
Alex chuckled   
Alex: damn   
I closed the door   
Alex: what did you get   
Bella: the basics   
Alex: mm   
Mom: come on guys let's eat   
Alex looks at me and smiles   
We go sit down my mom and Alex's mom are sitting across from me and Alex  
Alex mom: so how have you guys been   
Mom: fine but you know moving a lot   
Alex's mom: how is the restaurant anyway   
Mom: it's doing really great actually we're thinking about adding one in Paris   
Alex's mom: Paris oh you've gotten fancy ever since we were kids   
Mom: no look at you how's your job   
Alex's mom: I'm ceo now is really exciting So how have you been Bella   
Bella:uh fine I was really excited to move back here it's my favorite   
Alex looked at me   
With a I know look   
Alex's mom and my mom talked some more and Alex was Playing he was putting his hand on my thigh and moving it closer and closer to my 🙀  
I cleared my throat Alex knew I was getting horny   
I pushed his hand away but Alex smirked   
I moved in my seat a little   
Alex had put his hand directly on my 🙀 making me want him even more we started to rub it threw my pants   
I Was moving in my seat a lot   
Mom: you ok bells  
Bella: mhm yea I'm fine   
Alex started going in my pants   
I grabbed his hand   
He looked at me   
With a i know you want it look   
And I did   
Was Alex really about to fingering me at the dinner table with our moms there   
TBC  
~~~~~~~


	18. 18

I'm back ~~~~~~~  
Chapter 18  
Alex looked at me and raised a eyebrow   
I gave him a chill look  
He mouthed nah   
I rolled my eyes   
Mom: would you guys want Dessert   
Alex:yes I would love dessert   
I choked on my water   
Mom: you ok bells   
Bella: mhm yea   
Alex's mom: I will help you with dessert   
Alex Mom and mine go into the Kitchen   
I move my chair closer to Alex  
Bella: chill  
Alex: what you don't want dessert   
I widened my eyes   
Bella: Alex   
Alex: fine I got you later tho   
Bella: I bet   
Our moms came back but Alex still had his hand on my thigh   
We ate dessert and Alex's mom helped my mom clean up and Alex and I went up to my room   
Alex: that went better than I thought   
Bella: yea   
Alex: everything is going great   
Bella: yea   
Yea until it didn't   
TBC  
~~~~~~~


	19. 19

I'm back   
Chapter 19  
I saw a picture on my wall  
Bella: why is that there   
It was a picture of me and my dad   
Alex: uh I put that up there   
Bella: why Alex You know how I feel about him   
Alex: I'm sorry   
I ripped the picture off the wall and threw it in the trash   
Alex: babe   
Bella: don't babe me Alex you know how I feel about him   
Alex: I'm sorry   
I was forming tears in my eyes   
Bella: go   
Alex: baby   
Bella: leave Alex  
Alex looks at me but I look the other way   
Alex stomps out of my room   
Alex: mom I'm leaving   
Alex's mom: wait what's wrong baby   
Alex: I'm leaving   
Alex's mom: I'm so sorry Anne (that's your moms name )  
Mom: it's fine I will talk to Bella   
Alex's mom: it was good seeing you   
They say bye and Alex and his mom left   
My mom comes up to my room   
She leans against the door with her arms crossed   
Mom: so you gonna tell me what happened up here  
I looked up she saw me crying and sat next to me   
Bella: one day Alex and I were hanging up pictures and he hung one up without my permission and it was one with dad in it when i was younger   
Mom: oh   
Bella: I don't wanna talk about it right now so I'm just gonna go to bed mom   
Mom: oh ok   
She kisses me on my forehead   
She leaves to go out the door but then turns around   
Mom: you know he was probably just trying to make you feel better about your dad   
Bella: Alex knows how I feel about him dad is better off not in our lives   
My mom sighs and closes my door   
I played with the led lights like I do when I'm either really happy or really sad   
And right now I was broken again   
TBC   
~~~~~~~~


	20. 20

I'm back   
Chapter 20  
I showered and changed into some jeans and a plain white shirt 

I grabbed my stuff and went to school I walked in and went to my locker and I saw Alex coming towards me I turned the other way and saw Desi I closed my locker and grabbed Desi   
Desi: what's wrong  
Bella: Alex   
Desi: oh you told me last night   
Alex: Bella   
Alex came behind up   
Bella:ignore him   
Desi: you have to talk to him sometime   
Bella: not right now tho  
Alex: you know I can hear you right   
Alex walks behind us   
Bella: so Desi what are you doing tonight  
Desi: nothing   
Bella: great were hanging out tonight   
Alex: babe we were hanging out tonight   
Desi: you sure bells you can hang out with him   
Bella: no he had no right to do what he did   
Desi looks back at Alex   
Desi: well he was probably just trying to make you feel better about him he knows how you feel it's not good to feel like that   
We stop walking   
Desi: you still have first with him   
I roll my eyes  
Desi: I gotta go see ya at lunch   
I go into first and Alex follows me   
I sit down and Alex sits next to me   
Alex: Bella?  
Alex: Bella come on talk to me   
Gio: what's up with her   
Alex: shut up   
Gio: ha she finally came to her senses and broke up with you   
Alex: just stay out of it   
Gio: Bella just say it you're tired of Alex and your ready for something new  
I was getting mad no matter how much I was mad at Alex I still loved him   
Alex: Gio I'm telling you shut up   
Gio: you wanna get all this I know you do all girls do   
I clenched my jaw balling my fists   
Gio: you're tired of Alex not being enough and you want something better newer not worn out   
Alex: you asked for it   
I stood up   
Gio: what you finally wanna get in my pants how bout we ditch and go to my place you do need this bitch   
I punched Gio in the nose it was bleeding   
He fell back holding his nose   
T: Bella Gio office now   
I get up and walk out and go to the office   
The teacher took Gio and I down there   
Principal=p  
P: so tell me what happened   
Gio: I was just talking and this bitch-  
Bella: watch it or I will break sum else   
Bella: he was talking crap about my boyfriend and stuff he wants to do with me and I was uncomfortable so I punched him   
P: this true Gio And Dont Lie   
Gio: yes sir   
P: you both have detention after school   
Bella: fine   
P: Gio get to the nurse and don't hit on her this time   
Gio: whatever   
I get up and leave to class I sit down and Alex looks at me   
Bella: I got detention   
Alex: what   
Bella: it's fine   
Alex stands up and flips the desk over   
T: ALEX   
Alex: can I have detention   
T: Why ask huh you have it today   
Alex : thank you   
Alex sits down   
Bella: you didn't have to   
Alex: yea I do im sorry about the picture ok but u truly do love you   
Bella: I love you to   
Alex: so you forgive me   
Bella: yea   
How could I not Alex truly cared about me   
I can never let him go   
Alex is the one  
TBC


	21. 21

I'm back   
Chapter 21  
After school we had detention me Alex and Gio   
I sat next to Alex and Gio sat across the room from us   
Alex: you wanna go to my house after this   
Bella: duh   
After detention   
Alex and I go to his house   
(1 week till Coachella)  
Alex: so all of our outfits are still picked and we leave for Coachella Friday and graduation is Wednesday   
Bella: Alex I'm nervous   
He puts his hands on my waist   
Alex: your gonna be fine I'm here I got you   
Bella: what are we doing after graduation   
Alex: we can do whatever but all I know is we're going to Coachella   
Bella: I applied for yale back in Florida and I still haven't gotten a letter back   
Alex: Mamas don't worry   
There it goes mamas my favorite he knows when he calls me that I blush and just stop thinking about everything but him   
Bella: I know what your doing   
Alex: what calling you mamas   
Bella: you know how it makes me  
Alex: what I know it makes you horny   
Bella: stoppp Alex   
Alex: yes mi amor   
Bella: Alex chill   
Alex: hm? Princesa   
Bella: you cant make me horny without fixing it   
Alex: who said I can't fix it   
I smirk at Alex   
Alex: were home alone But ima go get a drink   
Bella: Alex stoppp  
Alex: ok ok you sure   
Bella: mhm   
I bit my lip   
Alex started kissing me and my neck then took my bra of from inside my shirt   
Bella: you've gotten good at that haven't you   
Alex smirks  
He soon took his shirt off and he placed me on the bed and was on top of me he took my shirt off and then Pants with underwear he Caressed my thighs while kissing my neck   
He took his pants and boxers off and slowly went in   
He was going slow he was teasing me he knew it made me want him more   
But he started going faster and deeper which made me moan in pleasure my nails were were digging into his back he went faster and faster the more he did out moans and groans filled the room   
Alex was everything I wanted all I wanted   
Alex came down to my ear and whispered "your mine"  
I bit my lip his voice just made my heart race even more   
After I had to go my mom needed help at the restaurant Alex: I love you  
Bella: I love you to   
I left and went to my moms restaurant and I had to do the cash register   
I was counting money till someone came up to the cash register   
I looked up and saw Alex   
Bella:mhm everytime I have to work here you always have a order to pick up   
Alex: I can't waste anytime seeing my princesa  
I smirked   
Alex: your legs still sore  
Bella: yea you really went in   
Alex: you asked for it   
Bella: you started with the mamas and princesa  
Alex: I know you and I know what turns you on  
Bella: mhm and please don't do it at work   
Alex: not today maybe when we go to Coachella we can do it every-  
Mom: Alex hi   
Alex: hello how are you   
Mom: I'm fine how is your mom   
Alex: hungry for some of your delicious cooking   
Mom: oh stop your making me blush   
Bella: mom   
Mom: I'm joking but here you go Alex enjoy the food   
Alex hands me the money   
Mom:oh no this one is on us your family is good to us   
I look at Alex   
Alex: thank you and I will see you later bell   
I nodded   
After I went home and I was in my room I changed into shorts and a crop top  
And I laid in bed until I heard the doorbell   
Mom: BELLS SOMEONE US HEAR FOR YOU  
I went downstairs to see Gio at the door   
Bella: for fucks sake   
TBC


	22. 22

I'm back   
Chapter 22  
Mom: Bella   
Bella: sorry   
Gio: can we talk   
I roll my eyes   
Bella: fine   
I step outside and close the door behind me we sit on the steps of the porch   
Bella: What do you want   
Gio: can I Just talk to you without you dissing me all the time   
Bella: can you talk to me without being a perv   
Gio: You know I wasn't always that way   
Bella: yea I wouldn't be surprised if you were hitting on girls on the playground   
Gio: believe it or not I wasn't   
Bella: why did you come over here to tell me this   
Gio: because I like you Bella I've always liked you why do you think I told Alex about the game and you   
Bella: so you used Alex to get to me   
Gio: I'm sorry I've had a crush on you since you moved here I guess I've been obsessed with you   
Bella: w-  
Gio: not like a stalker but I guess that's why I'm the way I am   
Bella: a perv?  
Gio: I wouldn't call it that but I always tried to get with other girls so you would notice me   
Bella: you know I'm with Alex   
Next thing I know Gio smashes his lips against mine i quickly push him off me   
He stands up   
Gio: I-I'm sorry please don't tell Alex   
He gets in his car and drives away   
What just happened can i even tell Alex I can't he would kill Gio Oh shit   
TBC


	23. 23

I'm back   
Chapter 23  
The next day I didn't want to see Alex or Gio it was to much tension but today we had to get our cap and gowns and I can't miss that   
I get up and take a shower and get dressed in a mid thigh dress   
And put my shoes on I then said bye to my mom and left I got to school and saw Alex waiting for me In the parking lot   
Alex: hey beautiful   
Bella: hey   
Alex kisses me and we walk in together   
We got to first period and I saw Gio   
He looked at me and I looked away quickly   
I was staring off and not paying attention I was so distracted not by Alex by Gio last night really bothered me  
Alex: Bella you ok   
Bella: hm? Yea I'm f-fine   
Alex: you don't seem ok what's wrong   
Bella: nothing everything is fine   
Alex looked at me I looked him in the eyes   
Alex: what happened   
Bella: nothing I'm fine   
I looked at Gio and Alex looked at him   
Alex: did he do something to you   
Bella: no   
Gio looked down   
Alex: your lying   
Bella: Alex leave it alone I'm not lying   
Alex: what did you do   
He says to Gio   
Gio: I didn't do what so shut up   
Bella: stop   
Alex looked at me   
Bella: I'm fine he didn't do anything so calm down please  
After class Alex and I went to get out cap and gowns   
Alex: nervous for graduation?  
Bella: yea kinda   
Alex: it will be great   
Bella: yea   
Alex grabs my hand and we walk to the stage where the caps and gowns  
After we got out cap and gowns Alex and I went home   
We went to my house and we left them there and we had enough time to get back to school  
Bella: I wanna check the mail first   
Alex: ok   
I went to the mail and I saw a letter from Yale   
Bella: omg   
Alex: open it b  
Bella: no no I have to do it with my mom   
Alex: hell its fine   
Bella: I will open it at lunch with everyone   
Alex smiled   
Bella: what if I didn't get in Alex   
Alex: you will get in and if you don't I will go up to Yale myself   
I laughed   
Bella: you ain't gonna do shit   
Alex: that's what you think   
I smirk at Alex   
Bella: lets go   
The whole car ride my head was filled with Alex Yale and Gio   
I think I should tell him but he had a temper there's no telling what he will do   
TBC


	24. 24

I'm back   
Chapter 24  
Alex and I get back to school Desi Carlos and Alex and I ditched class and went under the bleachers   
Desi: open it already   
Bella: ok ok calm down No you open it   
I had it to Alex   
Alex: alright   
You: no I will , no actually you do it   
Alex: you sure   
You: yes   
Alex opens the envelope he reads the paper   
This is three thing Alex is good at   
1: sex   
2: loving me   
3: a poker face   
He had no emotion when it's something important it drives me crazy   
Alex: you g- got in You did it mamas   
Bella: deadass stop fucking with me   
Alex: no I'm Fr   
I took the paper   
Bella: omg I actually did it   
Alex picks me up and hugs me   
Desi: congrats girl   
Carlos: congrats b   
Desi: we have to celebrate   
Alex: I already know how I'm gonna celebrate   
Alex smirks  
Bella: not here   
I playfully hit him she smiles   
Desi: well you two will do that but I'm taking you out for dinner tonight   
Carlos: I'm coming   
Alex: ofc I am   
Alex: you did it   
Bella: I did   
I was gonna tell Alex after but this was to good of a moment to ruin it so I held it off once again maybe I can do it tonight but I do want to celebrate   
TBC


	25. 25

I'm back   
Chapter 25  
After school we all went to red lobster   
Bella: fancy   
Alex: and I'm paying so dont even worry   
Carlos: y'all nervous to graduate   
Bella: duh no more highschool and college is harder   
Carlos: whew you going Alex   
Alex: Washington   
Desi: that's where I'm going   
Alex: at least I will know someone   
Carlos: I'm just going to the community college   
After we all went out different ways Alex and I went to my house my mom was working late   
Alex:so   
Bella: so   
I smirk  
Alex: we graduate tomorrow   
Bella: yea and them we leave for college   
Alex: I'm gonna miss you like hell like I did the first time   
Bella: yea but we will be together and you didn't make me leave town   
Alex: I didn't mean to   
Bella:I know ...now   
Alex kisses me   
Alex: so what you wanna do   
Bella: quit playing you know what I want to do   
I look down   
Alex: ohh  
I smirk   
Alex: say less   
Alex kisses me while having his hands around my ass   
He picks my up and take me upstairs to my room   
He sets my on the bed and takes his shirt off I take my off with the help from him   
He kisses down my body and down at my pants and he unbuckles them and pulls them off along with my under wear he kisses around my thighs which made me want him more   
Bella: stop teasing   
I felt him smirk   
Then he started eating my 🙀 ngl Alex had me feeling a different type of way I was leaving soon and we weren't gonna be together I was scared I didn't want to lose him again after everything we've been Through we had to make these last few days worth it no wasting time no sitting around fun and making memories only  
Alex: what's wrong   
Bella: nothing I was just thinking   
He comes back up to me   
Alex: your distracted tell me   
Bella: no cuz I will ruin the moment and all the moments  
Alex: you won't tell me and we can get back to what we were doing  
Bella: well it's just I want to make these last days together worth it and there's also this one thing   
Alex: what   
Bella: g-gio uh k-kissed me   
Alex eyes widened   
Alex: HE WHAT   
Bella: Alex cal-  
Alex: did you kiss back   
Bella: no I would never do you actually think I would   
Alex: no but why was he even with you   
Bella: he came to my house and wouldn't leave until I talked to him   
Alex: I'm gonna kill him   
Alex gets up puts his clothes on and leaves   
Bella: Alex were are you going   
I say as I put my pants back on   
I run downstairs after him   
Bella: I told you I would ruin the moment Alex don't do this   
He stops and turns to me   
Alex: I'm not mad at you don't worry we will be happy you dont have to worry about Gio anymore I will take care of it and no one will ever bother us again   
Alex said with his hand on my waist. He kissed me   
I looked at him with a confused and worried look   
He left out the door   
I stood at the bottom of the stairs looking at the door   
Like I said the only bad thing about Alex is ... his temper   
TBC


	26. 26

I'm back   
Chapter 26  
I sit down at the bottom of the stairs Alex goes off the rails when he gets mad   
I ran back upstairs and grabbed my phone I called Alex but it went straight to voicemail   
Bella:shit   
I called 2 more times and he still didn't answer   
I figured he would be hunting down Gio   
But then I got a call   
Bella: hello   
Desi: uh bells I need you to get to Dylan's house   
Bella: what why   
Desi: you know Dylan from school he was throwing a party and Gio was here and Alex came here and out of -  
Bella: say less I'm on my way send me the address   
Desi: alright but come quick Alex looks like he wants to kill him   
I hung up and got in my car and rushed over to Dylan's   
I got there and Desi came to the car   
Desi: thank god there out back I've never seen Alex like this   
Bella: trust me I have   
Desi and I run to back and I saw Alex beating up Gio   
Bella: omg Alex   
Alex looked back at me And then back at Gio and started punching him again   
Gio was growing a black eyes and busted lip   
I saw the look in Alex eyes when he looked at me   
I knew Alex was serious   
He was gonna kill him   
Literally   
TBC


	27. 27

I'm back   
Chapter 27  
I ran over to Alex and tried to pull him off of Gio   
Bella: Alex calm down   
Alex: CALM DOWN ARE WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM   
Bella: I'm not I'm defending you because you need to calm down before you make a even bigger scene   
Alex: no   
Bella: wdym no   
Alex: I'm sick of Gio getting in the middle of our relationship and he's gonna pay he made me lose you before and he is trying to do it again   
Bella: Alex look at me do you really want to ruin your last moments of senior year   
Alex: I don't care right now I care about beating his ass   
He tries to move infront of me back to Gio   
But I block him   
Bella: then do it for me   
Alex: I am   
Bella: no beating Gio isn't gonna make me happy if you want to make me happy just come back with me and we Can forget about all of this   
Gio stood up   
Gio: she's right I'm sorry for trying to kiss her I need to realize she wants to be with you and I need to stop getting in the middle of your relationship   
Alex: you finally apologized for your shit   
Bella: Alex   
Alex: fine   
Bella: now can we please go   
Alex nodded   
I took Alex to the car   
Alex:I'm sorry   
Bella: I know   
Alex: I didn't mean to ruin the night I was angry   
Bella: I know Alex I've seen your temper   
Alex: and I hate that I have one   
Bella: it's fine   
Alex: how can I make it up to you   
I smirked   
Bella: well we kinda never got I finish what we started earlier   
Alex smirks   
Alex: shii I have no problem with that   
I smirk   
Bella: well let's go so we-  
Alex grabbed my face and kissed me   
I sat there Speechless  
Alex: well let's go Bella  
I smiled   
I started the car and we got to my house   
TBC


	28. 28

I'm back   
Chapter 28  
We got back to my house and I saw my moms car   
Bella: OH MY GOSHHH   
Alex: chill it's ok   
Bella: no it isn't I just can't gets some today can't I   
Alex laughs   
Bella: it's not funny Alex I wanted to badly   
Alex: I know I know we've done it with your mom home before   
Bella: yea but she was asleep   
Alex: car sex?  
Bella: ew no   
Alex: oh come it wouldn't be the worst place we had sex   
I looked at Alex   
Bella: we're not gonna talk about that   
Alex laughs a little   
Alex: yea like having sex in the locker rooms during gym is so worse   
I laugh  
Bella: that wasn't my fault   
Alex: you're the one that got horny during stretches   
Bella: you're the one who had a boner   
Alex: shut up   
Bella: lets try to sneak upstairs   
Alex nodded   
We tried to sneak upstairs   
Mom: oh hey Bella  
Bella: shit   
I whispered   
Bella: hey mom is it ok if Alex spends the night   
Mom: yea just no-  
Bella: you don't have to say it mom we know   
Alex laughs   
I playfully hit him   
We run upstairs   
Mom thoughts   
I'm glad to see Bella happy again I've never seen her so happy with Alex before when they broke up It really hurt her she didn't eat didn't come out her room it really hit her hard but I'm glad Alex is back in her life he really well he is really like her other half   
End of thoughts   
Alex and I went to my room and I locked the door   
Bella: I'm taking a shower   
Alex: alright   
I go to my bathroom and I get in the shower the warm water on my skin felt comforting   
I turned up the music   
Then I heard the door open   
TBC


	29. 29

I'm back   
Chapter 29  
Bella: Alex?   
Alex: yea  
Bella: what are you doing   
Alex: I want to make it up to you   
I smirk before I knew it alex was getting in the shower with me   
Alex: you know I love you right   
I nodded   
Alex smirks   
I smiled   
Bella: you lock the door?  
He nodded   
I smirked   
Alex wrapped his arms around my waist  
He slaps my ass   
I let out a soft moan   
Alex grows a smirk on his face before going to to my 🙀  
I moved back to the wall   
While I gripped his hair Alex was doing tricks with his tongue while putting in 2 fingers and pumping them back a fourth while getting faster and faster  
I screamed of pleasure good thing the shower was on   
I put my hand over my mouth while moaning   
Alex finishes and comes back up to me and kisses me passionately   
Alex: you taste good   
Alex and I both smirk   
Alex turned me around and pushed me forward on the shower wall   
and quickly pushed in his 🍆 with out warning which was the way I liked it   
He wasn't going slow he went faster and deeper with every push all 9 inches I'm a moaning mess I was holding onto the wall Alex slapping my ass which was even hotter  
Bella: a-Alex I'm abou-  
I couldn't even finish my words before he went faster i moaning louder i was basically screaming at this point alex knew what I was going to say and I could tell he was about to bust any minute now  
We were reaching our climax together I came first while Alex didn't stop he kept going and he came on my back and then went in Again we did this at least 3 times Alex just knew what I wanted After we took a shower together   
And I got out first and put on some clothes I changed into shirts and a hoodie   
And shortly Alex came out a few minutes later   
He changed and just put on some shorts he had clothes over my house already   
He had no shirt on which made me want him more   
He laid in bed together him holding me in his warm arms   
Him kissing my neck and torso  
Alex: goodnight princess   
He kisses me   
I smiled while I fell asleep   
But I knew it was our last night together before graduation   
TBC


	30. 30

I'm back   
Chapter 30  
Next day I woke up to Alex kissing me neck   
Alex: happy graduation day   
I smiled   
I groaned   
Bella: yea definitely happy   
Alex: why not   
Bella: we're gonna be apart and I just got you back   
Alex: we both know we will visit each other all the time call each other everyday and maybe even some sexting?  
I hit him   
Bella: omg  
Alex: what   
Alex laughs   
My mom came in   
Mom: well good morning to you guys   
Bella: hey mom   
Mom: be ready in a hour and Alex tell your mom I said hi   
Alex: ofc  
She leaves   
Bella: you are so nice to my mom but such a ass to me   
Alex: yea kinda   
Alex gets on top of me kisses me   
Alex: come on get dressed   
I roll my eyes   
I get up I look at my cap and gown on my door   
Alex: you sure you wanna do this   
Bella: yea   
Alex: ok I will see you at school I have to go home I will see you later ?  
Bella: yea yea   
Alex kisses me then leaves   
I change into something comfortable   
And I went downstairs   
And my mom handed me a gift   
Mom: happy graduation day   
Bella: you to omg   
Mom: open it   
Bella: Mom I have to go   
Mom: just open It   
I sighed   
I took the gift and opened it and saw a necklace with a. Golden Butterfly on the chain   
Bella: aww mom I love it   
Mom: I know you loved butterflies and give this to Alex for me   
Bella: you got him something to   
Mom: ofc  
Bella: see you at 3   
Mom: yea   
I go back to get my cap and gown and go to school   
I put my stuff in my locker when I feel hands around me waist   
I turn around and see Alex with a huge smile on his face   
Bella: why are you so happy   
Alex: why can't I be happy on my graduation day and looking at my beautiful girlfriend   
Bella: well my mom told me to give this to you   
Alex: a gift She didn't have to   
Bella: she wanted to and she likes you so and it's kinda her thing   
Alex laughs   
Alex opens it and sees a ring   
I looked at it   
It was my dads ring   
Alex: cool   
Bella: no it's not cool she had no right   
Alex: what the big deal it's just a ring   
Bella: no I-It's not j-just a ring it was my dads and she had no right to give you that I-I   
Alex: calm down you can just take it back it's no big deal   
Bella: Alex it is that's his wedding band   
TBC


	31. 31

I'm back   
Chapter 31  
Alex: then why did she give it to me   
Bella: how am I supposed to know   
Alex: baby calm down just take it back and give it to your mom   
Bella: no keep it I didn't like the bastard anyway It's just I thought that was still special to her   
Alex: well bells if it is then take it back I don't want it if she still does   
Bella: no no keep it you deserve it I'll talk to her later   
Alex kissed me   
Alex: lets get to class   
I gave him a faint smile   
3:00   
It was time I was about to graduate and with the love of my life this was actually happening   
Alex: come on let's change   
We all change into our caps and gown   
Desi: this is scary we're actually doing this   
Alex: yea I'm surprised Carlos made it   
Carlos: stfu bro   
We all laugh  
We got in line   
It was   
Desi   
Carlos   
Me   
Alex   
I turn and look at Alex   
Alex: you got this   
I smile   
He kisses me before they start the ceremony   
A few names later   
It came down to my name I was gonna start the rest of my life soon it's crazy   
I heard my name I walked across the stage and grabbed my diploma and certificate and shaked their hands and flipped my cap strand to the other side   
I looked in the crowd and saw my mom   
She was crying   
I made it   
Then came Alex   
He looked so cute in his cap and gown   
Can't believe he made it to   
We always use to play around in school   
(Flashback)  
Alex: babe you wanna sneak out   
Bella: no we're in the middle of class   
Alex: oh come on ... let go sneak into the library I heard it's real quiet in there and no one is in there   
Alex smirks   
Bella: well when you put it that way   
Alex: come on the teacher is looking and Carlos will text us if something goes wrong   
I nodded   
We snuck out the class   
And went to the back back of the library where no one goes   
Alex started kissing me   
(End of flashback)  
Yea we had sex in the library it was hard to be quiet but it was good sex   
(Flashback)  
In gym   
Bella: babe I'm horny   
Alex: we're in gym   
Bella: the locker rooms are empty   
Alex: I love that about you you're just as crazy as me   
I smirks   
We sneak off into the locker rooms   
Alex sets me on the bench and gets on top of me and starts kissing me and takes of my shorts and started eating me out I grip his hair for support   
There was music playing in the gym so no one could hear us   
Alex came back up to me and kissed me   
Alex: you taste good   
I smirk   
Alex takes off his shorts and sticks it in fast all big 8 inches at once   
I screamed off pleasure I put my hand on the wall because there was nothing to grip Alex kept going faster and faster   
(End of flashback)  
Yea we did it in the locker room to   
At this point I was horny in my seat I'm horny at graduation   
alex comes and sits next to me he point his hand on my thigh   
And it reminds me of this one time in class   
(Flashback)  
Alex: your really wet mamas   
Bella: well your really sexy   
Alex was fingering in class under the desk   
I was wearing a skirt that day and it made Alex horny   
Bella: babe I'm gonna cum   
I whispered   
We were watching a movie in that class that day   
(End of flashback )  
Alex: what are you thinking about   
Bella: all the times we had sex or did something in school   
Alex: oh yea that's a lot remember you gave me a blow under the bleachers   
Bella: shhh   
Alex laughed  
They finished the rest of the names and we threw our caps up into the air   
Alex went to his mom and I went to mine I talked to her about my dads ring she said she didn't want it anymore she thought It was time to get rid of it and she wanted to give it to a real guy who's love was actually real I told Alex that after and his mom suggested Desi Carlos Alex and me and our parents should had a congratulations dinner   
We all agreed as we walked out I saw someone waiting by our car   
Bella: dad?  
Dad: hey Bells  
TBC


	32. 32

I'm back   
Chapter 32  
Bella: w-what are you doing here   
Dad: I couldn't miss your graduation I'm so proud   
He tries to hug me   
Bella: you can be proud when you can say you helped me get here today   
I walked past him and out the building   
I went under the bleachers and sat looking at the stuff Alex and I wrote on them over the years   
Alex: hey you alright   
Bella: no my father comes back after missing what 12 years over my life   
Alex sighs   
Alex: you wanna get out of here   
Bella: please   
Alex: lets go   
Bella: where   
Alex: somewhere there not   
I nodded   
He grabbed my hand and we went back inside   
Alex: is it ok if I take bella somewhere for a little 1 hour tops We can meet you at the restaurant   
Mom: yea yes that's fine   
I gave her a faint smile   
Alex grabbed my hand and Took me outside and we got In his car he took me to the park   
We sat on the bench   
Alex: you see them ... the kids   
I nodded   
Alex: they have there whole life ahead of them but yet they fight over little things like toys but they think just that is a big fight but they don't understand what a big fight His   
Bella: Alex what does this have to do with anything   
Alex: when you're younger life seems so unfair but when you get older life seems so irrelevant But do we let that get in the way no we don't because we just deal with the shit like shitty dads   
I laughed   
Bella: thanks   
Alex: no problem we all need to get out of life sometimes  
Bella: do you think I should give him a chance   
Alex turned to me   
Alex: for all the misery he's caused you no I don't think you should some one had to be insanely dumb for leaving you especially as a child   
Bella: thanks I love how yesterday you were so horny and now you're being so sweet   
Alex: I mean I'm always horny around you so   
I laugh   
Alex: now lets go to that dinner   
Bella: I hope he isn't there   
Alex: me either   
We hold hands on our way to the car   
Bella: can we promise to visit each other all the time   
Alex: yea ofc   
Bella: there only one thing I'm scared of Alex and it's losing you   
Getting him back was hard enough what if I lose him all over again   
TBC


	33. 33

Im back   
Chapter 33  
At dinner my dad didn't come I was relieved he doesn't get to come back in my life after leaving it   
After dinner   
Alex helped me pack because the next day I was leaving for college   
Alex: you gonna be ok in college I will still beat a bitches ass   
I laughed  
Bella: I will be fine you worry about you self but I will still beat a girls ass   
Alex: I love you  
Bella: forever   
Alex: forever   
It's so weird how you can love one so much right like Alex and I never thought we would overcome what happened but we did and we're stronger than ever I love him  
Alex: well your all packed   
Bella: so this is technically our last night tonight   
Alex: I wanna give you something   
Bella: what is it   
I looked at him in confusion   
He pulled out a tiny box from his pocket   
Alex: I uh wanted to give this to you to uh- sorry I'm nervous   
Bella: no no it's fine keep going   
Alex: i Know we've been through a lot but we always overcame it and I wanted to show you that I will always love you I know it's just 4 years but I could barley make it a year without you and I hated time away from you idk how ima make it this time but atleast I won't spend it trying to figure out why I did what I did and didn't do   
I saw Alex eyes watering up   
I've barley seen him cry it meant he actually meant it   
Alex: it's a promise ring that I promise to always love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you and I can't imagine it without you because you turned out to be the best thing I have I love you   
He puts he ring on my finger   
I hug him   
Bella: I love you   
Alex: thank you for loving me   
He kisses me   
Alex was the best thing I've always had he perfect in every way for me   
I love you Alex Guzman but until next time I see you again   
TBC


	34. 34

I'm back  
Chapter 36  
It's been a 3 months without you Alex I've missed you have you missed me  
I've seen you every other weekend since I've been gone you've stayed in my dorm room but that was when you were taking a year off now you're in college and we've been seeing each other less now it's hard but I have to tell you something it's important like crazy Important and I need you right now   
I love you   
I sent this letter to Alex he knows I like writing the him and he likes it to   
But there was something serious I needed to tell him and I'm scared I have no idea how he is gonna act I've been with Him since 9th grade and I still can't predict how he is gonna act I'm still waiting for the letter to get to him   
My roommate Emma she's pretty cool but she can be annoying sometimes   
Em=Emma  
Em: hey you wanna get coffee   
Bella: uh no thanks I'm good here  
2 weeks later   
Alex got the letter   
He said he couldn't come this weekend he had finals   
I was on FaceTime with him   
Alex: but what is so important   
Bella: it's ok I will wait till after your finals because I don't think I can tell you over the phone  
Alex: you sure you can wait   
Bella: yea Yea I can just focus on finals   
Alex: it's almost summer break so you will have me all summer   
I smiled   
Bella: I love you   
Alex: I love you more   
I'm pretty sure you know the rest   
That's the story on how I fell in love for my heart broken and but Alex repaired it btw I just wanted to tell him I was coming home for while to spend time with him,   
Ha maybe one day this is will be a movie   
But till then   
Xoxo   
Bella


End file.
